Permanent
by mosaicpuzzler
Summary: Both of Rock Lee’s teammates visit him on the day of the fateful surgery. Will they ever speak what they truly mean? Or is Lee the only one capable of being heartfelt? Team Guy-centric, and a songfic for the song “Permanent” by David Cook. LeeTen-ish.


**Permanent**

**By: happiness101**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_, or the song "Permanent" by David Cook.

**Summary: **Both of Rock Lee's teammates visit him on the day of the fateful surgery. Will they ever speak what they truly mean? Or is Lee the only one capable of being heartfelt? Team Guy-centric, and a songfic for the song "Permanent" by David Cook.

**So, this is intended to be serious and kind of sad, but who knows, you might laugh. This is my first attempt at anything deep or tragic at all, so if this is just awful, let me know… or maybe I'd rather you not…? Either way, I heard this song on my Ipod two weeks after buying it, and couldn't get it out of my head! Since it was David Cook's birthday a few months ago, I see no better date to publish it (except maybe the day of, but that's in the past!) Anyways, enjoy, and if not… well… um… sorry…?**

* * *

_**Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?**_

**_Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry_**

_Today is the day._

That was the only thought going through his mind at the moment.

_Today is the day of my surgery. It will be a suc—I mean, complete failure._

Rock Lee nodded to himself, confirming his reverse-psychology. He glanced outside at the clear, blue sky, hoping—no, _knowing_ that his luck would turn around… at least, for today.

Suddenly, his head abruptly rose at the creaking sound of the hospital door opening. He hoped it wasn't Guy-sensei again, with another bundle of flowers, or some other space-consuming gift.

To his surprise, it was his teammate Neji.

"N-Neji?" Lee asked in surprise.

Although only his head was poking through the door, anyone could tell that it was the young Hyuga. "Are you busy?"

_As if I'm ever busy, being cooped up in this stuffy hospital room!_ Lee thought angrily, but didn't show it on his face. "N-No… why? Did you need something?"

"Nothing, I just feel obligated to visit my teammate on the day of his… life-changing surgery." He walked into the room, his face expressionless. Instead of sitting in the chair next to Lee's hospital bed, he strode right past it and stood by the window. He stood that way, and didn't seem likely to budge any time soon.

Lee sighed, silently fuming. _Just as same as always. Why did he come if he was just going to stand there? Does this room have the best view? Is that his _only_ reason for coming? _"Why did you even come, Neji?"

"Why did I come?" Neji repeated blankly.

_Huh? Did I say that out loud?_ Lee grinned, trying to hide his embarrassment."Um… you do not have to answer that… I appreciate you coming—"

"Lee."

"Y-Yes?"

"I…" Neji hesitated.

"…"

"…I have a mission today."

"…Oh." Lee deflated a little.

"…It is a retrieval mission." Neji explained stiffly.

"A retrieval? Of what kind?" Lee wondered.

"Of Sasuke."

"Sasuke? What happened to Sasuke?" Lee asked, now alarmed.

"He's been… captured. Or has run away. I've been told different stories."

Lee didn't know what to say to that.

"Anyway, I have to leave now." Neji turned from the window, heading towards the door without another glance.

"Neji!" Lee blurted, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yes?" Neji replied, still facing the door.

"It is just that…"

"…"

"…I would like to join you! To wish you well on your mission!" Lee grinned again, attempting to get out of his bed. Neji walked over to help, and soon Lee had his crutch in hand and was ready to go.

"Ready?" Neji questioned.

"Yes. But Neji, just one more thing…"

"What is it, Lee?"

"I just want to let you know…"

Neji raised an eyebrow.

Lee took a deep breath, and then exclaimed, "You will always be my eternal rival! And I _shall_ beat you one day!"

Neji smiled. No, not smirked; _smiled._

**_And everything, it will surely change even if I tell you I won't go away today_**

"Well, we'll just see about that, won't we?"

"You got it!" And with that, the two best friends walked outside that stuffy hospital room.

_**Will you think that you're all alone?**_

_**When no one's there to hold your hand?**_

_**When all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary**_

_**Rest your head**_

_**I'm permanent**_

* * *

**_I know he's living in hell every single day_**

Tenten glanced sideways at her teammate worriedly. He had seemed cheery enough when Neji and Sakura were around, but now… it seemed that he had withdrawn deep inside himself. She turned back to her dumplings, absentmindedly munching on them and swinging her legs back and forth.

_Well, of course he's quiet! He must be very nervous about his surgery… _Still, she hated seeing Lee so… sullen. Her legs increased in tempo as her temper rose. _Why him, of all people? Why does the world feel the need to pick on him so? He doesn't deserve this! _No one_ deserves this kind of torture!_ Her legs suddenly stopped, and stood still.

_**And so I ask, oh God is there some way for me to take his place?**_

_Well, maybe no one except me…_

"Tenten? Are you okay?" Tenten was snapped out of her reverie by Lee's concerned voice beside her.

She turned to him, and smiled a little too brightly. "Course, Lee! What would make you think otherwise?"

"I… see…" Lee turned back to his dumplings. Tenten went back to her internal rant.

_I was all upset about _my_ failure of a battle, and meanwhile, my teammate—my best friend—was almost killed, and was stripped of almost every chance to become a ninja. I'm so selfish!_

"Tenten, are you _sure_ you are okay?" Lee inquired, now completely turned to face her. This time, she could only nod. He twirled his now bare dumpling stick in silence, and Tenten continued to stare at her feet. He suddenly smiled halfheartedly at her and said with a slight chuckle, "You know… if fate doesn't treat me well today… that might have been my last dumpling!"

Tenten looked up at him, her eyes widening in shock and horror.

"But regardless, I am glad that I shared it with you." He turned toward Tenten again, though only to be met with a fist being thrust in his direction. He was propelled to the ground, startling the person working at the dumpling stand and Rock Lee himself.

"Don't you _ever_ say anything like that _again_, Rock Lee! If you do, I'll… I'll kill you! You hear me??" Tenten stood over him, fist and teeth clenched.

Now, it was Lee's turn to be speechless. He got up with difficulty, and didn't sit back down. The two ninja stood before each other, seeming to be in a _very_ intense staring contest to passerby. Suddenly, Tenten's expression softened and they both spoke at the same time.

"Lee—"

"Tenten—"

They both chuckled softly, and Lee urged Tenten to go first.

"Um, I just wanted to… I mean, I—"

"LEE! There you are!" A very flustered Sakura suddenly ran up to the pair. "I've been looking all over—! Oh… um, did I interrupt something?"

Tenten gave her a look that seemed to say, "Ya think?" but Lee just said, "No, Sakura! We were just having some dumplings!"

"Oh, that's nice. Well, anyway… Lady Tsunade says she's ready now. So, if you're ready…?" Sakura shifted uncomfortably.

Lee seemed to hesitate, but then broke out into his trademark grin. "Yes, I am ready!"

Sakura smiled and replied, "Great, I'll walk you there." She turned to Tenten, "Are you coming too?"

Tenten realized that the obvious answer was yes, but she knew at once that she didn't really want to. But, being the good teammate she is, she agreed. The three walked towards the Konoha hospital, which seemed much too close for comfort. They walked in silence, not really knowing what to say. Well, what _was_ there to say?

_**And when they say it's all touch and go, I wish I could make it go away**_

_**But still, you say**_

_**Will you think that you're all alone?**_

_**When no one's there to hold your hand?**_

_**When all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary**_

_**Rest your head**_

_**I'm permanent**_

After what seemed like days worth of walking, the trio approached the hospital doors. They wavered for a moment at the entrance. Then, Lee took the first step up the hospital stairs. Sakura went past him. "I'll let Lady Tsunade know you're here!" She ran into the building, leaving the two members of Team Guy to walk inside together.

Tenten took a deep breath, and then said, "Well, shall we?" Lee nodded, and they entered the hospital. It had the same smell of sanitary supplies as any other day, but they could both tell the atmosphere was different. And hey, who could blame them? If the life of a boy were in _your_ hands, you'd be anxious too. Despite this, they continued through the endless maze of hallways, until they got to the room Lee's surgery was to be in.

Suddenly, a medic's head poked out from the double doors and said, "Is the patient ready?"

Lee jumped out of his seat and yelled, "YES; YES I AM!!"

The medic twitched. "Lady Hokage is ready for you."

Lee walked towards the door being held open by the nervous-looking medic, and then unexpectedly turned back around. "Tenten!"

"Yeah??" Tenten replied pointedly, looking away.

"Are… are you crying?"

"Course not, Lee! You know I never cry!" Tenten then turned to face him, meeting to him eye to eye. "Especially not in front of you!" Playfully punching him on the arm, she winked at him. "Now listen… once you're out of here, let's get more dumplings!"

Lee beamed, then struck a nice-guy pose. "It is a deal!" With that, he turned and walked into the doors.

As they slowly closed Lee off from the sight of his teammate and best friend, he waved. Tenten waved back.

_**Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?**_

_**Forgive my promise that you'll never see me cry**_

**THE END**

* * *

**Soooo… how was it? Does this even classify as a songfic? I've seen them done differently. This song was "Permanent", by David Cook, on the album David Cook. If you're going to get just that song, get the whole album for goodness sakes! **

**P.S.- I just wanted to mention how tough of a day that must've been for Tenten. First, she's all worried about Lee, and just when he seems out of the woods, he runs off to fight with the Sasuke Retrieval gang… with a bottle of sake, of all things. Then when he gets back, fully intact, Neji is revealed to be half-dead, or maybe even three-quarters. Then she thinks, _What if I'm next??_**

**Is it just me, or did I hear that Team Guy was originally Team 13? **_**Spooky…**_


End file.
